


Special Delivery

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: Inspired by something I wrote ages ago in another fandom, it just seemed to suit a nervous young mage so well...





	

Sometimes Khadgar found it helped to write things out.  
  
_Dear Lord Commander:_  
  
No, that sounded far too formal.  
  
_Dear Anduin:_  
  
He’d never called him Anduin!  
  
_Dear self-sassured arrogant …._

  
Well, true, but hardly an opening that would achieve the desired result.  
  
T _o whom it may…_  
  
Oh, get a grip, Khadgar.  
  
_Lothar,_  
  
That would have to do.  
  
_Of late, I have exerienced an intense reaction to you..._  
  
Well, that was JUST FINE. It sounded like he’d recently contracted a disease and was seeking a cure.  
  
_You may have noticed that lately I have been more…_  
  
More what? More impossible to resist due to his extraordinary sexy cuteness?  
Not likely.  
  
_more distracted by your lavish arse_  
  
There was honest and there was over-the-top.  
  
_You may have noticed that lately our lives have changed and that things can now be said that would once have been impossible._  
  
Oh nasty Lords of the Void, it sounded like a sentence out of a bad steamy romance novel. Perhaps a more straightforward approach.  
  
_Should your sexual inclinations be similar to mine, you might care to meet me tonight for dinner, some wine and a number of hours of lascivious bed rocking._  
  
He screwed the latest sheet of paper up and threw it away.  
  
Sometimes, the less direct methods were better.  
  
_Potion recipe, to induce helpless adoration and intense sexual hunger……_


End file.
